Welcome To Magix older version
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Mitzi ends up in Magix,and helps the Trix with their plan. Bloom is in trouble now. Can Mirta figure out what's going on, in time to save Magix?Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To Magix

This chapter is dedicated to TheFreakyVoiceInYourHead for reviewing Winx Club Twelve Days of Christmas.

The mirror was silver, and inlaid with jewels. Mitzi smiled as she picked it up. "I knew if

pestered Daddy long enough, he'd let me get this mirror." She flopped down on her bed looked in the mirror. "The jewels on it are pretty." She touched the inlaid gems, and was suddenly sucked into a portal!

Mitzi rubbed her head as she stood up. The hill where the portal had dumped her overlooked a city. "I guess I'll see if someone there has any answers about what just happened." And with that she headed towards the city.

Mitzi walked through the city in a state of shock. Flying cars, floating signs. But she was about to be more shocked. Mitzi looked up and was shocked to see Bloom in her fairy outfit-using her wings to fly. Bloom was shooting blasts of power at a white-haired woman who was flying without wings. All of Bloom's friends were there too. Flapping their wings to fly, and fighting two other girls who were flying without wings. Apparently the three girls who were flying without wings had been defeated, for they were flying away from the…fairies? So Bloom was a fairy? This was incredible.

Just then Bloom looked down and saw Mitzi. A look of horror spread across Bloom's face as she recognized Mitzi. Abruptly Mitzi turned and walked away.

Unknown to Mitzi or Bloom, a red-haired fairy named Mirta had seen the whole incident.

**WINX CLUB FOREVER AND EVER.**

Mitzi walked into the Hex Café, bought a latte, and sat down at a table. "I don't believe it" she muttered. "Bloom has magical powers." She spat the words out. Powers, friends and a hot outfit to boot. "Hey." A voice made Mitzi look up. It was the white-haired girl Bloom had fought earlier. "You're sitting at our table" she told Mitzi. Behind her were her two friends. "Make me leave." Mitzi told her. "Fine." The white-haired girl shot a blast of power at Mitzi. Mitzi held up her hand and accidentally shot one back. It hit the girl, knocking her to the floor. "Not bad for an amateur" the brown-haired girl smirked as the white-haired one picked herself up of the floor. "You're the girls I saw fighting Bloom and her friends earlier. Who are you?" Mitzi asked. "I'm Icy." The white-haired girl introduced herself. "This is Darcy and Stormy. What's your name and how do you know Bloom?" Icy demanded. "I'm Mitzi and I've known bloom since she was on Earth. I can't believe she has magical powers." Mitzi said bitterly. Icy smiled. "Would you like to even the score?"

**To Be Continued...**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Wow. That was longer when I typed it on my computer.

**Nyoshi:** Stick around for the next chapter, when the Trix put their plan into action, and The All Real Numbers Symbol learns how to update a story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome To Magix**

**Chapter 2**

This chapter is for Chibi Horsewoman, who wanted to see Bloom "get her butt kicked."

**T.A.R.N.S.:** And I'm o.k. with that. All I had to do was add a few details to that part of the story. I hope this lives up to Chibi Horsewoman's expectations.

**WINX CLUB FOREVER AND EVER**

Bloom burst into Stella's room, where the rest of the girls were studying. "Guess what?" she exclaimed. "I just got a message from Sky. He wants to take me on a date." "Good for you." The girls congratulated Bloom. Mirta said nothing. Though she was a new member of the Winx Club, she still felt like an outsider, and was suspicious of the message. Bloom changed her clothes to something a little dressier, and then left for Red Fountain.

**WINX CLUB FOREVER AND EVER**

Bloom hurried towards Red Fountain, anxious to see Sky, when suddenly she heard something. "Aww, a fairy in love. How sickening. Bloom turned around to see Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Mitzi. "What do you want?" Bloom demanded. "You destroyed injured, defeated, or dead, for starters." Darcy said. "Not today." Bloom said as she transformed. "Don't you have anything else to do in your spare time besides play superhero?" Darcy wondered. "Oh well." Stormy decided. "Dark tornado!" Bloom tried to fly away from the tornado, but she wasn't fast enough and got sucked into it. "Aahh!!"

The swirling vortex spun her around and around. Finally Bloom escaped from it and dropped to the ground. "Oh, this could be fun." Darcy said.

Bloom dizzily stood up and shot a ball of fire at Stormy. It missed and hit Mitzi.

Angered, Mitzi stood back up and shot a blast of power back at Bloom. "You little sneak." Mitzi said.

Mitzi's blast didn't miss. Bloom got knocked to the ground. She stood up just in time to get hit by Darcy's blast of power. Bloom pulled herself to her feet, and put a shield around her in time to avoid an ice arrow from Icy. Exhausted, Bloom let the shield drop. "You can't beat me." Bloom said "I'm not finished yet." "Oh yes you are." Icy grinned evilly. "Ice coffin!" Bloom was sealed into a block of ice.

The four witches then flew away.

**WINX CLUB FOREVER AND EVER **

Mirta, in fairy form, sneaked through the woods, looking for Bloom. Suddenly she stopped walking. Bloom was sealed inside an ice coffin. Mirta broke the ice, then picked Bloom up and flew back to Alfea. She set Bloom down outside Flora's room, and knocked on the door to get Flora's attention. As Mirta moved out of sight, Flora opened the door and found Bloom. Flora gasped and moved Bloom into the room. When Bloom was inside the room, Mirta flew of to find Mitzi.

**To Be Continued...**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I hpe that lived up to my reveiwer's expectations.

**Nyoshi:** Stay tuned for the next chapter, when Mirta finds Mitzi.

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Thanks to TheFreakyVoiceInYourHead and Chibi Horsewoman for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Magix **

**Chapter 3**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** If I offended anyone with the head note in the last chapter, I'd like to apologize for that. However, Bloom was going to get defeated either way. It was just better for the plot that way.

**Avalon:** The All Real Numbers Symbol did try to edit it, but could not.

**Nyoshi:** Are you trying to take my job?

**T.A.R.N.S.:** For the note about those crazy muses, see my profile.

This chapter is dedicated to Chibi Horsewoman and TheFreakyVoiceInYourHead for reviewing the story.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Why are we going back to Magix?" Mitzi wondered. "We're going to take it over." Icy

explained. Mitzi stopped flying and turned to face Icy. "You can't take over Magix." Mitzi protested. "Oh contraire. With Bloom out of the way, we most certainly can." Icy told her. "But all we were going to do was get even with Bloom." Mitzi said. "We did." Stormy said. "And now that she's gone, we're going to take over Magix." Darcy said. "But if you're too chicken, why don't you go back to Cloud Tower?" Darcy taunted her. "Fine." Mitzi said. "I only went with you so I could get revenge on Bloom. I didn't agree to take over the world." Mitzi flew away.

**WINX CLUB FOREVER AND EVER**

Mitzi flew back to where the Trix had frozen Bloom, but the ice coffin was shattered and Bloom was gone. "Oh no. If Bloom is the only one who can stop who can stop the Trix, and she's gone, Magix is doomed, and it's partly my fault. All I wanted to do was get even." With that, Mitzi flew back to Cloud Tower.

**WINX CLUB FOREVER AND EVER**

Mitzi entered the Trix' room, and didn't notice someone else in the room. "So, why did you attack Bloom?" It was a red-haired, fairy in a pink and blue outfit. "Because." Mitzi said. "I wanted to get back at Bloom. She's not in reform school. She's learning magic. She has powers, wings, and a hot outfit to boot. I teamed up with the Trix sisters to get back at her. I didn't know they wanted to take over Magix. When I went back to find Bloom, she was gone. Now Magix is doomed."

"What's your name?" Mirta asked. "Mitzi." The black –haired girl replied. "I'm Mirta," Mirta told her. "Let me give you some advice. Don't ever help the Trix; they always want to destroy Bloom and take over Magix. And, Bloom is safe. I freed her from the ice and took her back to her dorm room."

Mitzi sighed. In a resigned tone she said, "I guess I should apologize to Bloom."

**WINX CLUB FOREVER AND EVER**

Five minutes later, Mitzi was knocking on Bloom's dorm room door, to do the last thing she wanted to do-apologize. Mirta stood behind Mitzi and didn't say a word. Bloom opened the door and looked a little shocked to see Mitzi standing there. "Um… I came by to say I'm sorry. I was jealous of you and I teamed up with the Trix to get back at you." Mitzi blurted out. Bloom smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." Then she noticed Mirta. "Hey Mirta. Were you the one who figured this out?" Bloom asked. Mirta nodded. "Then I'm assuming you were the one who rescued me. Thanks."

By this time, Tecna had heard them talking and left her room to see what was going on. Flora had also woken up and come to see what was going on.

Tecna spoke first. "Do you have any idea what time it is? It's four in the morni…" Then both Flora and Tecna saw Mitzi. "Bloom, what is she doing here?" Tecna asked. "She has magical powers, and she's going to help us fight the Witches." Bloom explained. "Now, let's go."

**To Be Continued…**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Well, there you have it. Mitzi apologized, and she's going to help make things right.

Two pages long on the computer, but here I barely get one.

**Avalon:** Check back soon for the next chapter.

**Nyoshi:** When the fairies (and Mitzi) fight the witches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome To Magix**

**Chapter 4**

T.A.R.N.S.: If all goes well, this will be the last chapter.

Nyoshi: Already?

T.A.R.N.S.: Yep. As for the apology in the last chapter, I was only apologizing if you didn't like the part about bloom getting her but kicked. The chapter (2) was still for Chibi Horsewoman. Anyways… onto the last chapter.

I'd like to thank everyone who read this story. But I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my three reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to TheFreakyVoiceinYourHead, Chibi Horsewoman, and Starlit Phantomess.

**WINX CLUB FOREVER AND EVER**

The five girls flew towards Magix, all but Mitzi having transformed to fly. The sun was just coming up when they reached Magix. The Witches were already attacking Magix, and from the looks of things had been doing so for a while. "Alright," Bloom said. "I'll take Icy. Tecna, you and Mirta take Stormy. Flora, you and Mitzi take Darcy." With that, the girls split up.

**WINX CLUB FOREVER AND EVER**

Mitzi shot a blast of energy at Darcy. "That was for lying to me." Mitzi told her.

Darcy dodged the blast and made two copies of herself. Mitzi shot one down. "Ivy web, grow and spread." Flora used the vines to grab the other copy. As the copies vanished, Flora and Mitzi turned their attention to the real Darcy. "Blossom blast." Flora summoned her ball of energy. "Black blast." Mitzi hastily made up a name for the ball of energy she'd been using throughout the story, and together they shot their energy blasts at Darcy, knocking her to the ground. "Yea! Take that, liar." Mitzi cheered.

**WINX CLUB FOREVER AND EVER**

Mirta put up a shield as Stormy shot a stroke of lightning at them. "We've got to knock Stormy out of the sky before she destroys any more of Magix." Mirta said to Tecna. Already two buildings had been destroyed and a third one damaged. "I've got an idea." Tecna said. "Get ready." Tecna flew a little closer to stormy. Then, with a shout of, "Digital web!" she caught Stormy. As soon as Stormy was in the web and Tecna was out of the way, Mirta shot a blast of energy at Stormy, knocking her to the ground.

**WINX CLUB FOREVER AND EVER**

While all that had been going on, Bloom and Icy had been fighting too. Now Bloom knocked Icy to the ground. As she and her sisters stood up, Icy said, "You may have this time, but we'll be back.

As the Witches flew away, the girls regrouped. "Thanks for helping me Mirta." Mitzi said. "Your welcome. It was nice meeting you." Mirta replied.

"Are you ready to go home?" Bloom asked Mitzi. "I don't know how to get back home." Mitzi replied. "I can handle that," Bloom said, and then she cast a spell on Mitzi. "What was that for?" Mitzi wondered, and then she fell asleep. Bloom opened a portal to Gardenia, picked up Mitzi, and stepped through it.

As Bloom stepped through the portal, Flora remarked to Tecna, "I still think she's kind of a snob." Tecna nodded her agreement.

**WINX CLUB FOREVER AND EVER**

Bloom stepped into Mitzi's room, and put Mitzi back on her bed. Bloom looked around and spotted the mirror. "That must have been how Mitzi got into Magix." Bloom said as she picked up the mirror. Bloom deactivated the gems, then set the mirror down and quietly stepped back through the portal, closing it behind her.

Mitzi woke up a few minutes later. "What a strange dream." She said. "Bloom, actually a fairy. Yea right. She shook her head. "Imagine me having to apologize to that loser. Good thing it was only a dream. Or was it?"

**End**

T.A.R.N.S: It's done. Now, I'd like to ask you to take a look at The Cartoon Awards, another story I'm writing. You can find a link in my profile. The reveiwers vote to decide who's going to win The Cartoon Awards. So come take a look.

Nyoshi: We need all the votes we can get before the next update.

T.A.R.N.S.: Thanks again for reading Welcome To Magix.


End file.
